


Call Me Sammy

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dom!Sam, Edging, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Soulless!Sam, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short PWP from my tumblr. The prompt was: "ANON ASKED: SOULLESS!SAM/DEAN WITH EDGING AND BEGGING."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Sammy

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean moaned, his arms straining against the ropes that held them tight behind his back. His knees were red and raw from his kneeled position on the concrete floor, and how rough his brother had been when he had manoeuvred him into that position.

If there was ever a time when Dean knew for certain that what came back from Hell was not his brother anymore, it was now. _His_ Sam, though playfully dominant, was gentle, and careful, and whispered praises and sappy sweet nothings that Dean would slap him for later into his ear while he held him close and fucked him torturously slowly. This Sam was different.

His eyes were void of any hint of emotion as he curled fingers around Dean’s throat, and through his hair, and forced him to his knees in front of him. They held no love for his brother, only lust and dark desire. If Dean wasn’t so fucked up and didn’t need so desperately to feel his brother inside him again, maybe he could have said no. Maybe he wouldn’t have let this happen. Maybe he could have waited until he had _his_ Sammy back, instead of getting on his knees and opening his mouth for this… this **monster**.

Sam smirked down at him, gloriously naked and just out of reach of his mouth, his cock still connected to his shining lips by a string of saliva.

“What is it, big brother?” he asked, but Dean knew he didn’t care to hear the answer, “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Please,” Dean moaned, painfully hard and yet to be touched though it’s been hours of this, of Sam using Dean’s body anyway he wanted and never touching him, never letting him come. Dean could hardly take it anymore, he didn’t care what his brother was, he just needed him to end this.

Sam was still smiling as he squatted down in front of his kneeling brother to attempt to match his height, he tilted his head in an almost inhuman manner as he considered Dean’s position.

“Have you had enough?” Sam asked quietly, running the tip of one fingernail lightly up the underside of Dean’s hard cock where it stood hard against his belly. Dean shuddered and let out a loud, needy moan.

“Fuck, Sam, please.”

“You want me to touch you, big brother? You want me to return the favour? Do you think I’m just gonna get on my knees and swallow it for you like a good boy? Like I did before?” he asked, his smirk twisting into sort of a snarl. He didn’t need to say before what.

Dean whimpered, “Please, Sam, do whatever you want, just let me come.”

Sam let out a short, barking laugh, and roughly grabbed Dean by the bicep, yanking him to his feet, “Get up!”

Dean shook on sore, wobbly legs and allowed himself to be manhandled by his little brother. As soon as he got steady, Sam shoved him up against the wall and pressed his body flush against Dean’s, one hand pressing on his chest, the other curled blissfully tight around his cock.

“Is this what you wanted, Dean?” Sam asked as he slowly jerked Dean’s cock in his hand, his movements somewhat restricted by the press of their bodies.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean moaned, trying and failing to buck his hips up into Sam’s hand to speed things along.

“You wanna come, big brother?” Sam asked, gradually speeding up his hand, “You’ve been waiting so long, and you took it all so well.”

Dean groaned and nodded vigorously. He was so close, he could feel it building, threatening to spill over, just a few more of those quick strokes of his brother’s hand and he’d be coming all over the both of them.

“Sam, _Sammy_ , oh my god!” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his nails into his palms.

Then Sam stopped. No, not only stopped, but squeezed at the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm Dean was just on the edge of having. He was already seeing stars, had been so close to the real release, but Sam had stopped it.

“Sam!” Dean half protested, half moaned.

“You come when I say you can come,” Sam growled low in his ear, “and not a second sooner.”

Dean whined and wriggled under his brother’s hold, but Sam slid the hand on his chest up and around his throat, shoving his head back into the wall a little harder and squeezing, not so tight as to cut off his air but to leave purple fingerprints in the side of his neck for people to see the next day.

“Sam, god, please,” Dean begged, so hard and painfully ready that he was almost crying, wet tears springing to his eyes that he fought to keep back, keep from his brother’s view.

“Tell me why?”

“ _Why_?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Why?… Why should I let you? Don’t you know how pretty you look like this? Completely at my mercy, begging for my hand on your cock? What else do you want from me, Dean? What else would you let your little brother do to you? I can fuck you, and tie you up, and push you around, and use your mouth, and bruise you black and blue, tease you to the edge and refuse to let you come. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me, is there? Even like this. Even when I’m not really me.”

Dean whined again, not quite knowing what to say, “Please, Sam.”

“Sammy,” Sam said sternly, “Call me Sammy.”

“ _Sammy_ ,” Dean whined, throat raw, tears spilling over to trail down reddened cheeks, chapped lips stumbling over the name like it was a desperate prayer, “Sammy. Sammy. Sammy, please. Please.”

Sam let out a shaky sigh, his head rested against Dean’s shoulder and he let up the pressure at the base of Dean’s cock, slowly dragging his hand up it a few more times until Dean was coming hard in his hand, trembling against the weight of his body and shouting “ _Sammy!_ ”


End file.
